


Like Fathers, Like Son

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: “This time, I am going to gank you for real“ Dean hissed through gritted teeth.“Keep it down, Squirrel, would you? I hardly imagine Mr. and Mrs. Albert would like to hear one of the spouses they have invited to “clear the air” threatening the other one.”Married Drowley, crack.





	Like Fathers, Like Son

“This time, I am going to gank you for real“ Dean hissed through gritted teeth.

“Keep it down, Squirrel, would you? I hardly imagine Mr. and Mrs. Albert would like to hear one of the spouses they have invited to “clear the air” threatening the other one.”

“This is all your fault.”

“I fail to see how.”

“According to Roderick, you were the one to teach him one should always honour one’s deals –“

“One should” Crowley said firmly.

Dean rolled his eyes. “And because of that, your son thought it was alright to humiliate the boy in front of the whole school – “

“He’s my son now? Are you trying to make me a single parent again?”

Dean sighed. There were days where he thought there had been some logical reasoning behind his decision to marry the King of Hell and have a child with him… and others when he realized that this had, indeed, been the worst idea of his life.

Today was decidedly one of the latter.

“I do admit I am impressed that he managed to make every screen in school show it when the bucket of fake blood dropped on him and he screamed in panic” Crowley drawled.

“Please tell me you didn’t tell him that.”

A pause.

“Oh God, do you know how I’m going to look in his eyes when I tell him he can’t do that now?”

“You have to admit, for a seven-year-old it was a rather elaborate scheme –“

“That’s not helping!” The only reason Dean managed not to shout was that Mr. And Mrs. Albert were getting them snacks and he and Crowley were sitting in their utterly mundane living room. “We are raising a child not the next King of the crossroads.”

“Technically, he’s first in line to the throne –“

“Not that again!”

“I distinctly recall you liking it when I force demons to call you Prince –“

“Crowley, can we talk about this at home? Right now we have to look like a normal suburban couple.”

Crowley huffed. “God knows what exactly is it that makes suburbia so tempting to those people. Look at that carpet.”

“We don’t all have your money.”

“Our money, and again, I don’t recall you complaining about it before –“

“I’m not complaining. I just want our child to grow up a good man –“

“Dean, there is no doubt in my mind he will.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because he has you for a father.”

And once again, Dean felt his anger melting away because Crowley was being sweet. “Damn you” he muttered.

Crowley took his hand and kissed it. “Don’t worry, darling; everything will be fine.”

“That’s easy for you to say” he muttered.

“Yes it is because if this gets too much, I can simply –“

“Don’t ruin the moment. Again.”

Crowley looked at him, the picture of innocence. Dean almost laughed but managed to stay serious.

Mr. and Mrs. Albert returned with the snacks.

“Now, Mr. and Mr. Winchester” Mrs. Albert began, “We do understand that this happened because John asked Roderick to do his homework, and then declined to pay him in candy. We have talked to him about it, and we will see to it that something like this doesn’t happen again. But still, we can’t help but feel that Roderick’s revenge for a better word was a little… a little…” she trailed off.

“Vindictive?” Crowley suggested, a gleam in his eyes.

Really, Dean couldn’t take his husband anywhere.

“Yes” she said.

“You see –“ Crowley began but Dean interrupted him before he could say something they would both regret.

“We have talked to him about it, and trust me, we will again” he said, glaring at his husband, “And he will understand that he is not to play such pranks on his classmates.”

The Alberts didn’t relax. “We’re glad to hear it” Mr. Albert said, “but at the same time I have to admit – that is we have to say –“

“John says Roderick tells all kinds of stories, stories that scare the other children” Mrs. Albert said determinedly.

Dean sighed. Dear God, what now? “What do you mean by that?”

“As a matter of fact, we were slightly concerned –“ Mr. Albert glanced at Crowley “You see, Roderick was adamant that his father was the King of Hell, and that the demons had to obey him. I understand that every child has his or her fantasies, but that seems a little dark to me.”

“Oh yes” Dean said quickly, “He loves inventing stories like that. The other day he made up that one where I was saving a bus like in the movie Speed –“

“Still. He also said that if the other kids were mean to him, and I quote, “My Father is going to send our hell hound after you.”

“I wouldn’t call Juliet a hell hound” Crowley said, turning to Dean, “She’s a sweetheart, wouldn’t you agree, darling.”

That bastard. Dean was definitely going to kill him this time.

“Juliet is a very nice dog” he pressed out, well aware that when they returned to the bunker, she would already have slept in their bed again.

“So you see, it’s just make-believe” Crowley continued pleasantly.

“That may be, but it’s not very normal make-believe, is it” Mrs. Albert said.

“Isn’t that the point of inventing stories? To get away from then normalcy of everyday life?” Crowley asked.

Damn, he could be smooth when he wanted to be. Small wonder Dean had eventually caved when he had kept proposing marriage.

And then adoption.

“But don’t you think insisting he’s the spawn of Satan is a bit –“

“He didn’t say Satan, he said King of Hell” Crowley pointed out, actually looking slightly offended that anyone would compare him to Lucifer.

This was going great.

“What’s the difference?” Mr. Albert asked indignantly.

“Well, the devil –“

“Crowley” Dean said as calmly as he could.

“And that’s another thing” Mr. Albert said, “What kind of name is Crowley?”

Bad idea. Extremely bad idea. Crowley was rather fond of the name he had picked for himself – even though he had taken on the last name Winchester once they had been married, much to the dismay of his subjects.

“It’s my name. I don’t see how there is anything weird about it.”

“You don’t? It’s freaking strange, that what it is –“

“James –“ Mrs. Albert tried –

“Sorry, love, but I’m done with all these strange stories John comes home with every night. Demons! Ghosts! Ghostbusters!”

Dean doubted that Roderick had actually used that word. His son knew a hunter when he saw one, and the Ghostbusters had always struck them as amateurs.

“I think” Crowley said slowly, “You should calm down.”

Dean laid his hand on his thigh and squeezed, hoping to calm him down.

Sadly, the movement only seemed to egg Mr. Albert on. “What I am trying to say is, if you freaks have to have children, can’t you –“

“If you just truly called my husband a freak, I suggest you take it back right now” Crowley said, still eerily calm, but Dean knew what would follow if Mr. Albert didn’t do the smart thing and apologize.

He hadn’t been bothered when people called him freak for a long time now. There were some things you had to accept if you married a demon, and being a freak was one opf them.

As long as it got him such spectacular sex as they’d had last night, he didn’t mind one bit.

“Why should I take it back? Look what you’re doing to your son! I’m tempted to call the authorities so he can get help, far away from you crazy –“

Both he and Mrs. Albert were pinned against the nearest wall. Dean sighed. “Really?”

“Sorry, darling” Crowley kissed his hand again, “You know how I get.”

“Don’t I just” he breathed. “Just make it quick, okay?”

“Don’t worry about it” Crowley said, kissing him.

He stood up and advanced towards the Alberts, slowly showing his demon eyes. “Let me make one thing perfectly clear. You are not to call either my husband or our son “freaks”. Me? I couldn’t care less what you call me, although I would appreciate it if you could use my titole, so “Your Majesty” it is, if you ever have the misfortune to run into me again.”

He studied their faces, enjoying their terrified expressions. “So here is what’s going to happen. Your son will never bother ours again. Roderick certainly won’t do the homework of anyone who doesn’t keep up their part of the deal. In fact, John won’t speak to Roderick at all unless Roderick speaks to him first. And if he makes any attempt to retaliate… Remember, I know where you live, and Juliet can indeed be a hell hound when she is in a mood…”

He waved his right hand and they slid down on the floor. “Now. Did I make myself clear?”

When they didn’t answer, he repeated the question. Eventually Mrs. Albert managed to squeak affirmatively.

Crowley nodded. “Your wife is definitely cleverer than you, Mr. Albert. I would listen to her in the future. Let’s go, Squirrel.”

And with a snap of his fingers, they were in their bedroom.

“You – you – “ Dean cleared his throat. “You’re lucky that was damn hot.”

Crowley grinned.

“Don’t give me that look, mister.”

“What look?” Crowley asked innocently, looping his fingers around the belt loops in Dean’s jeans and pulling him towards him.

He didn’t really resist.

* * *

Two hours later, Sam knocked on the door. “Are you done yet? I think I have been looking after your kid while you’re having sex long enough!”

He’d woken Dean up from a nap, and he hid his face in Crowley’s shoulder and groaned.

“Guys –“

“We’re coming, bitch. And thanks for babysitting.”

“Any time, jerk.”

“Guess we have to go and be responsible parents now” Dean sighed.

“Why? I handled it.”

“That may be, but Roderick can’t run around telling the kids the truth. Eventually someone will notice.”

“I guess you’re right” Crowley conceded.

“And nothing” Dean said firmly “Of that “good prank!” stuff, do you hear?”

Crowley sighed.

* * *

Roderick was reading Treasure Island in the library. Dean couldn’t help but smile proudly. Their kidn was smart.

“Hey, squirt” he said, ruffling his hair.

“Hello, Dad. Father.”

“We just came back from a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Albert –“

“Uncle Sam said you came back two hours ago, but were taking a nap” Roderick pointed out, “Although I don’t get it because Father doesn’t need to sleep –“

“My point is” Dean ahsteend to say, “We spoke to John’s parents.”

“He should have just given me the candy” Roderick complained. “A deal’s a deal, Father said.”

“That’s right” Crowley agreed proudly and Dean shot him an angry look.

“I might agree with that” he said carefully, “But here’s the thing. Seeing how important it is that you keep your deals, you should be very careful which deals you decide to make in the first place.”

“But you wouldn’t let me have any more candy the other day” Roderick grumbled and Dean sighed.

“That’s because I want you to be healthy. Don’t you trtust me to know what is best for you?”

Roderick’s face lit up. “that’s true, Father said the same thing.”

“See? So no more light deals with your classmates. Promise?”

Roderick frowned but said “I promise.”

“And also – Roderick I know you’re proud of what we do, but please use the cover stories we gave you.”

“But talking about teachers and businessmen is boring!” he whined.

“He definitely gets that from you” Dean told Crowley before saying, “Yes, but we all need to be safe, you understand that, right?”

“I guess.”

It was as good a reassurance as he was going to get.

* * *

Two days later, Roderick told them, “John changed schools” during dinner and Crowley looked entirely too satisfied for Dean’s liking.

Someone was about to get punished tonight, that was for sure.

The fun way, of course.


End file.
